clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Clone Wars
Star Wars: Clone Wars was an animated television series set in the Star Wars galaxy. The series chronicles the Clone Wars, which are fought between the Galactic Republic under Chancellor Palpatine and the Confederacy of Independent Systems under Count Dooku. Clone Wars was intended to serve as a bridge between the films Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, which begin and end the war respectively. It first aired on November 7, 2003. It last aired on March 25, 2005. Storyline Introduction The series opens with Chancellor Palpatine's office, where he, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi are talking about a war on Munnilnist and who should lead the battle. Yoda suggests that Obi-Wan lead the ground-force while Palpatine then told the Jedi that Anakin should lead the space-forces. Battle of Muunilnist The Battle of Muunilinst began and Durge is sent by Dooku to help the Banking Clan win. Obi-Wan and Durge fight, and Obi-Wan wins, but Durge regenerates and pursues Obi-Wan. Fordo and his men fight Durge and eventually he is defeated, as is the Banking Clan. Asajj Ventress Asajj Ventress, a Dark Jedi found by Count Dooku, is introduced and she is assigned to kill Anakin Skywalker. Anakin followed her to Yavin 4 where he lost his first starfighter Azure Angel and R4-P22. He dueled her and finally won by releasing his anger. Using her lightsaber, he pushed her into a ravine. Battle of Mon Calamari While Kenobi and Skywalker were busy with the war on Muunilinst and Yavin 4, the series found out what other Jedi members were doing. Kit Fisto battling was assigned to Mon Calamari, to help the planet in a period of Civil War. Kit defeated the Quarren with the help of the native people and Mon Calamari was liberated from Separatist forces. Battle of Dantooine Mace Windo and his clone army were also fighting during the Clone Wars; they were assigned to fight on Dantoonine. When Mace's clones were all killed by a new Separtist war machine, Mace took on a whole army of Super Battle Droids to reach and destroy it. Adventure on Ilum Master Yoda, after sensing a disturbance in the force, fly to Ilum with Padme Amidala to search for Luminara Unduli and her padawan, Barriss Offee on Ilum. They Jedi were trapped in the wreckage of the temple on Ilum. Yoda rescued them and was reunited with Padme, who had come to look for him. R2-D2 discovered that it was Dooku who had sent droids to destroy the templea. Battle of Hypori In the last chapter of season 2, fans were introduced to General Grievous on Hypori where he fought against seven Jedi in the wreckage of a starship. Luckily, they managed to send a distress call to Obi-Wan, who had just finished the battle of Muunilnist, who sent Fordo to save them. Unfortunately, only three Jedi surviving the duel, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura. Adventure on Nelvan Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were then dispatched to the planet Nelvaan, because Grievous had been sighted there. On the planet, the clones were killed and Anakin was sent by the Nelvaan Shamen to end the suffering on their planet. He found that Techno-Union soldiers were experimenting and controlling Nelvaan Warriors. Anakin saved the warriors but had a vision that said he would soon become Darth Vader. Anakin then lost his robot hand and returned home with the liberated Nelvaan Warriors. Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to the hanger of their ship, where R2-D2 was fixing Anakin's hand (changing it to the robot hand seen in Episode III) and Obi-Wan came and gave Anakin a lecture about how we form our own destinies and how our decisions make us who we are. Battle of Corusant Darth Sidious, who was actually Chancellor Palpatine, ordered General Grievous to attack the Republic's capital planet, Coruscant. Jedi were sent to stop every attempt of capturing the Chancellor, while Master Windu and Yoda fought against droid army. Shaak Ti was soon attacked by General Grievous, who succeed in capturing the Chancellor. Near the end, Grievous was preparing to return to his flagship, when Mace Windu arrived and crushed his chest with the Force. Since then, Grievous started to cough and run from the Jedi. The series finished with a scene of Battle of Coruscant seen from space. Aftermath Shortly after Palpatine was kidnapped, Mace Windo contacted Anakin and Obi-Wan (who were still in orbit around Nelvaan) and informed them of the situation on Coruscant. He then instructed them to return and rescue Palpatine. Anakin cursed Grievous and ordered his men to get into their battle positions and instructed them to jump to hyperspace. The series ends with the space battle above Coruscant - leading right up to the beginning of Episode III. Chapter List Continuity With the Expanded Universe being made non-canon on April 25th, 2014, Star Wars: Clone Wars fell under the Legends banner with only Star Wars: The Clone Wars being canon. However, originally, Star Wars: The Clone Wars was intended to be a continuation of Star Wars: Clone Wars as stated by George Lucas in an unscripted interview with Hayden Christensen. So even though not Canon now, Star Wars: The Clone Wars was intended to fit in between Chapters 21 and 22, where a three-year time jump occurs in the original show. No new content has yet overwritten the events of the show, but the planned series finale of The Clone Wars would have changed Anakin and Obi-Wan's mission in Chapters 22 through 25. Rather than dealing with a Techno Union stronghold on Nelvaan, the two Jedi were summoned by former padawan Ahsoka Tano who had news on the whereabouts of fallen Sith Lord Darth Maul. The Republic staged an invasion of the planet Mandalore with the intent of capturing Maul. But before the mission could proceed, Anakin and Obi-Wan were summoned to Coruscant to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. This story arc would have explained Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex's absence in Revenge of the Sith. These events are still considered canon, though the full story has yet to be released. Contradictions with Star Wars: The Clone Wars series *Anakin Skywalker started to use his Jedi Interceptor after he was knighted, but in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars he first used his [[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class Starfighter|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter]]. However, all of the ships in the hanger are yellow, and not individualized to each Jedi. This could imply that Anakin was flying a prototype, perhaps testing it out for a battle so that this version could be mass produced and used later on in the war. *In this show Anakin get's his facial scar midway through the Clone Wars, whereas in Star Wars: The Clone Wars he has the scar at the start of the show. Canon sources have yet to describe where it came from. *Chapter 5 references the planet as "Mon Calamari," though canon sources list the name as simply "Mon Cala," Contradictions with Legends sources *In the series, Anakin becomes a Jedi Knight very early (when he still has a short hair), but in the novel Jedi Trials, he becomes a Knight only months before the third episode. *In the chapters, Shaak Ti, Roron Corobb and Foul Moudama are attempting to save Chancellor from General Grievous, but in the novel Labyrinth of Evil, there are more Jedi Characters and alongside Shaak Ti, Stass Allie is leading them too. Category:Series Category:Star Wars: Clone Wars